


Prey Upon

by AxisMage



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rogue Hunters, Witchcraft, post season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlanta Denver has arrived in Shreveport trying to complete her latest mission as a rogue hunter: hunt down and kill a crazy witch threesome. Unfortunately, before she can even begin to work, she breaks up with her boyfriend, and the very same night, she finds herself in Fangtasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey Upon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this like a million years ago in Quizilla when it was still active. I was like... thirteen when I wrote this but I thought it was worth saving, so I´m editing and seeing how it´ll do here. I was at the time very much influenced with Anita Blake´s world and head over heels for Eric. Plus, this happens before season six was even heard of. I hope you give it a try!

“He wasn´t worth it anyway,” Sue said bitterly, rubbing my back as I lay passive in her arms. “Don’t worry, Atlanta, you don’t need that idiot with you. You are better off without him.”

 “Um . . . Sue—”

“It´s okay to feel bad, sweetheart, it is totally okay. You dated for so long but it doesn’t matter. You will find someone better than him.”

“Sue, I—”

“Cry all you need, Atlanta, I´m here for you. Don’t worry.”

“But—”

“Just let it out, you'll feel worse if you bottle up your feelings,” she continued.

I was tired of being squashed against her very, very, _very_ generous bosom. I knew she was trying to comfort me, but I didn't need comfort. I just wanted a glass of cold water and to be left alone.

“Shhhhh, it´s okay, Atlanta, it´s okay,” she repeated over and over, running her hand through my hair.

“Suzanne,” I said more firmly. I pushed away from her. She tried to hang on, I growled and she let me go. She knew better than to argue with me if I growled. I don’t lose my temper easily, but when it sparks it´s every man by himself.

“Sue, I´m fine,” I said through gritted teeth.

She looked hurt. “Don’t growl at me, Atlanta, I´m trying to comfort you.”

 I crossed my arms over my chest. Unlike Sue, I wasn’t very full on the upper works; my bounty lay elsewhere, mostly on my rear end. “I do not need comfort,” I muttered.

She gave me a look. “Honey, you just broke up with your three-year-old sweetheart, of course you need comfort.”

“I do not need it. You better than anyone else knows I don’t really care about that. Simon´s gone, fine, I can´t do anything about it. But I broke up with him, remember? I decided to stop our relationship, not him.”

She kept on staring at me.  “Jeez, Sue, stop looking at me. I´m perfectly fine.”

Basically ignoring everything I said, she cleared her throat. “Atlanta, you need a night in town.”

I blinked. “What?”

“You need to get your head off Simon. You need to forget him.”

“I _told_ you I—”

“How about going to a club tonight?” she interrupted.

I wanted to smack her. “No.”

“Come on. It should be fun. You can cool off your head.”

“No.”

“Atlanta—”

“I hate clubs.”

She licked her lips. “Well, how about not a club exactly, but sort of like a club-bar?”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “A club-bar?”

“Uh . . . yes.”

“No.”

She sighed in exasperation. “It should be fun. It´s a great place, or so I've heard. I´m sure you'll enjoy it.”

 “You don’t want to go to _a_ bar club!” I accused. “Which place do you have in mind?”

She grinned. I´d learned to fear that particular smile a long time ago. It always meant bad things.

“Tell me,” I prompted when she stayed silent.

Still grinning she said, “Say yes first.”

“No, tell me where do you plan to go and then I´ll tell you if I´ll go with you.”

“Uh-uh, Atlanta, you tell me first.”

I glared at her, deciding I might as well say yes already. “Fine. Yes. I´ll go with you to wherever the hell you want to go.”

She grinned. “Okay. Be ready at nine tonight. I´ll come pick you up.”

“What—?” I started, but she was already out the door of my apartment.

“Suzanne!” I yelled as she got in her car.

I saw the wink before the little creep got in her car and sped away.

What had I agreed to?

_XXXX_

“You are out of your fucking mind,” I said to Sue as I stared out the car window to the place in front of us. “Fangtasia? Are you insane? You bring me to a _vampire_ bar?” I turned in my seat to gape at her.

She was applying some kiss-ass red lipstick to her lips, which were already coated. “Relax, Atlanta.”

“How can I possibly relax? Are you nuts? Why did you bring me to _Fangtasia_?”

She shrugged and got out of the car without answering. Now I understood with she was dressed in a blood-red (honestly?) halter top, a tiny black skirt and four-inch black stilettos. She had done something with her long blond hair so it left her neck bare. Her neck, elbows, wrists, every blood point was exposed except for her thighs. No wonder she had dressed in such way. I guess if you come to a vampire bar you can´t possibly be dressed from head to toe. Not if you want one of them to bite you anyway. But why would you come here if it wasn’t that what you were looking for?

“Atlanta, get out,” Sue said. She was holding my door open for me.

“I am not going in there.”

“Atlanta—”

  “Uh-uh, Sue. I´m gonna get killed in there.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You of all people are going to get killed there? Really?”

I shrugged. “It´s possible.”

She yanked at my arm. “Get out, it'll be fun, I promise.”

After arguing ten more minutes and hanging on to the car for dear life, she finally managed to tear me away from my seat. She locked the car and we went inside.

A pretty blond vampire with huge blue eyes took our money inside. She was wearing a spiffy leather outfit so tight it was like a second skin.

“I.Ds?” she asked in a low voice.

I fished mine out of my pocket and handed it to her after Sue handed hers over.  She looked at the IDs before looking back at us.

“Suzanne Berkley,” she said slowly, rolling each letter off her full lips.

Sue nodded.

She checked my license again. “Atlanta Denver,” she said, amused. “Is that a real name? Can it be a real name?”

I chewed my not-so-full lips and nodded. I was shaking in my boots, my long black ones. I _knew_ I would find trouble here, I just knew it.

But Sue didn't. The blonde gave us our licenses back and inside we went.

Sue went off to the . . . eh . . . dance area immediately. About two men (vampires actually) turned to look at her. And I knew I would not see her again until we were leaving. I could guarantee it.

So what did I do? Cursing, I made my way to the bar and flopped down on a stool.

The bartender (another vampire, but what the hell did I expect? I was in Fangtasia for goodness sake) came over to me.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

 “Vodkatini please,” I said, looking around the club. I made a face of disgust when I saw them . . . well; you can imagine what I saw. I´m not a prude or anything, and I don’t hate vampires, but a vampire bar was way out of line for me.

“Vodkatini,” the vampire repeated. “Isn't that a little strong for such a little lady?”

I shrugged. “I can carry myself, don’t worry.”

He also shrugged and started preparing my drink.

I´m not that small at five foot eight, in fact, I´m basically average height, tall even, but I guess I do tend to look smaller or younger. My skin is peachy white, my hair a deep dark red and my eyes are a pale green. I don’t have freckles, never did, but a lot of people always tell me I look tiny despite my height. They say I look harmless.

On the outside maybe, but certainly not on the inside.

The vampire came back with my drink and set it in front of me. “Are you alone, Miss?” he asked.

I shook my head, sipping my drink slowly. “No, a friend brought me here but she got lost.”

The bartender looked around the bar and smiled. “Aren't you going to look for her?”

“Nope. She can take care of herself, besides; she's just looking for fun.”

“Are you going to look for some fun tonight, miss . . . May I know your name?”

“Atlanta Denver,” I said, nodding. I knew better than to shake hands.

He raised an eyebrow. “Ah, Miss Denver. My name is Foley.”

“Nice to meet you, Foley.”

“Nice to meet you too. So, are you looking for fun tonight as well?”

“No, sir, I am not.”

He was about to ask another question when someone sat down on a stool next to me.

“True Blood B positive,” the man said. He turned to look at me, his fangs fully extended.

Oh great. Another vampire.

Foley gave me a look before going to get the vamp´s drink.

“Good night,” the vamp next to me said.

I sipped my drink and gave him a nod. “Night.”

“What is such a pretty lady doing here by herself? Did someone desert you, dear, or are you alone by choice?” He had died in his mid twenties, his hair was black, and I think his eyes were blue. I couldn’t see very well in the dim light of the bar.  He was handsome in a clean-cut sort of way.

“The first,” I said.

He waited for me to continue.

“I came here with a friend. She ran off a while ago.”

“And now you´re by yourself here?” the vamp asked, leaning closer to me. He didn't even turn when Foley delivered his drink. The bartender looked at me, as if asking if I was encouraging this dead jerk.

I wasn’t, so I leaned away from him, returning my gaze back to Foley.

“Are you?” the vamp asked.

“Uh-huh,” I sad carelessly.

“Well, how about I keep you company? We could go to the restrooms and—”

”No.”

“Sweetheart, you are hot enough to—”

“I am not looking for a date or anything.”

“I´ll be the best sex you ever get. Why don’t you come with me and—?”

“I don’t care if you´re good in bed. I don’t get involved with dead pieces of shit like you,” I snapped.

The vamp reared back, stunned. He growled at me. “What did you say?”

I met his eyes, no flinching. The thing was too stupid to even glamour me, not that he could anyway. “I said I do not get involved with dead shit,” I repeated.

He hissed, and, faster than I could see, he grabbed my arm and twisted it so I would get closer to him.

“Human bitch,” he growled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Foley moving toward us.

“Let me go,” I said softly. I wasn’t scared at all. I was keeping myself from hitting him.

“You whore,” the vamp said. “You get the fuck up and come with me to the back. I haven't fed, and you are going to let me feed on your fucking blood.”

I stilled and growled, “Try sinking a single fang into me and I´ll rip it off.”

He grabbed my chin between his hands and forced me to look in his eyes. He tried to glamour me, but it didn't work. He tried and tried but couldn’t.

“Fuck,” he said, squeezing my arm so tight I knew it would be bruised tomorrow.

“Let me go,” I said again. I looked around. Where was Foley? He had been coming to us a second ago.

“Get up,” the vamp ordered.

“No,” I said.

“Get up you bitch.”

“Go find yourself a real blood whore, idiot. Let me go.”

He hissed, saliva dripping from his fangs. He was a disgusting creature.

“Get up,” he said slowly.

“No,” I said more even more firmly.

The idiot backhanded me. Twice, first one cheek, then the other. It sent my head spinning. He grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and hit me again so hard I tasted blood.  Idiot or not, this thing was a vampire, much stronger than me.

“Up,” he growled and yanked me to my feet. I stumbled; he put me upright and smacked me so hard I couldn’t open my eyes for a few seconds.

“Bastard,” I whispered through a mouthful of blood.

He hissed and drew back his hand, now balled into a fist, probably to snap my neck.

But a hand appeared on the vamp´s impossibly fast. The hand grabbed the vampire´s fist and in the next second, the vamp was over the bar and crashing to the floor.

“Get him out from behind the bar,” said a clear male voice. “Foley, bring that thing over here.”

Somehow, I was sitting on my butt in the floor. An incredibly tall figure knelt, one hand on the stool next to me, the other on his lap.

“Can you hear me?” the new male said.

I blinked, wiped blood off my eye and looked at him. It was another vampire; this one blond, his short hair slicked back, his eyes a beautiful shade of green. He was clean-shaven, or almost. There was a shadow of stubble on his chin, but only there. He was wearing a black tank top that hugged the muscles in his chest. It was a very attractive body, lean and strong, the muscles themselves very slender. I think he was wearing jeans, but I couldn’t decipher his shoes.

“Can you hear me?” the new vamp repeated.

“Yes,” I said, pushing myself to my feet. My head spun. I closed my eyes, pressed my hand to my forehead and grabbed onto the stool until it passed.  When I opened my eyes, the vamp was still looking at me. I blinked a few times, then finally realized who I was looking at.

“How badly are you hurt?” he asked.

“I´m fine,” I said.

He took me at my word and gestured to Foley, who was holding the idiot who had attacked me.

“What was our agreement?” the blond vamp asked the idiot.

The idiot gulped. His head was bleeding. “You said I could come back to your bar only if I behaved myself after what I did to your dancer.”

“Is this behaving you?”

The idiot flinched. “No, Sheriff, it´s not.”

“I want you out of here now and out of my area by sunrise, understood?” The idiot nodded. “Foley, get that thing out of my bar.”

Foley started shoving the idiot to the door.

The sheriff turned back to me. “I apologize most sincerely. He is one of the few crazy ones.”

I ignored his apology; pretty sure he didn't mean it, crossed my arms and looked him up and down. “Eric . . . Northman,” I said admirably, ignoring my wounds and pain.

The vamp stilled. “Excuse me?”

 I smiled, though my lip was throbbing. “Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana, currently under the regime of King William aka Bill Compton.”

He went even stiller. “How do you know that?”

“Sookie—”

He fixed his amazing eyes on me. “You know Sookie?”

“Of her. I´m Tara´s friend.”

“Tara Thornton?”

“Yes. Tara the vampire. I've known Tara a long time. She talked a lot about Sookie. And she said Sookie talked a lot about Compton and you.”

He cocked his head slightly. “Who are you?”

“Atlanta Denver,” I said, holding out a hand. I was pretty sure the sheriff would take it.

He did so, cautiously, a smile playing along his lips.  Most people thought my name funny, or fake. “You seem to know me already.”

I shook my head. “Like I said, of you. Tara used to tell me a lot of stuff about Sookie and Bill and Jason and you.”

“Really.”

I nodded. “I haven't seen Tara in a few months. I knew she had become a vampire and all but we never really talked about her new life or who her sheriff was. But I know a little about you, Eric Northman.”

“Apparently you do,” he said, looking around the bar and shifting from one foot to another, not out of nervousness, but like he couldn’t keep still.  No wonder. The man was obviously made for action.

The people in the bar were looking at us closely. He skimmed the sea of faces for a second. When his gaze returned to me, everyone continued about their own business. Powerful man, was Eric Northman.

“You and Sookie dating?” I asked casually, though I already knew the answer.

His eyes went as cold as ice. “None of your business, Ms. Denver.”

“I´ll take that as a no. You know, I was planning on stopping by Bon Temps to  finally meet Sookie. She seems like a nice girl. I have another friend to meet there anyway.”

“Who?”

I grinned. “Sam Merlotte.”

His eyes sparkled with curiosity. “You know the shifter?”

“Yup.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Tara never mentioned knowing an Atlanta Denver

So he turned out to care about that. “Well, you ask any of my friends, they’ll tell you I've never mentioned a Tara Thornton either. But I know her, I assure you.”

He looked at me very, very cautiously before motioning to the stools. I sat down and he followed suit. I doubted the sheriff had ever sat there while the bar was open. I was pretty shocked he had sat with me in the first place. From what I knew, Eric Northman did not seat with humans. Not out front at least.

“Who are you?” he repeated.

“Atlanta Denver,” I said again.

He cocked his head slightly again. “ And?”

I sighed. “I´m from Salem, Oregon. I recently moved to Shreveport.”

“What do you work in?”

“I´m a rogue hunter.”

He blinked. “Beg your pardon?”

“I´m a rogue hunter, Northman. A hit-man really, for the supernatural community.”

He looked at me like I was nuts. Keeping his eyes on me he called, “Pam!”

The blonde who'd been at the door appeared next to him in a flash, literally. Vamps. Fast creeps.

“What?” she demanded, looking at me and smirking. “Why are you sitting out here with a human, Eric?”

“Where's Tara?” Northman asked instead of answering her question.

Pam closed her eyes and did something because seconds later, Tara appeared.

“You called?” she said to Pam.

“He did,” Pam said, pointing to Northman.

Tara looked at Northman, then her eyes slid to me. “Atlanta?” she cried gleefully.

Northman´s eyes slid to me briefly.

“Hi, Tara,” I said.

Tara shoved past the other two vamps and hugged me so hard I was out of breath in a couple of seconds. “Oh my God, Atlanta! Whatcha doing here? Hadn't seen you in so long! Damn, ya lookin´ great! What brings you to Fangtasia?”

“Tara,” Northman roared lowly, if that isn't an oxymoron. “Do you know her?”

“Know her? Goddamn, Eric, hell yeah I know her. She my good friend. She from across the country. She a rogue hunter, man. I've told her a lot about you guys and Sookie.”

“What's her name?” Pam asked Tara.

“Atlanta Denver.”

“You believe me now?” I asked Northman.

His gaze stayed locked on me and studied me for like ten minutes, literally. His nostrils flared, his brows wrinkled together, he shifted his hands. Then he spoke. “To my office, Miss Denver, now.”

“Why?”

“Come,” he said, rising to his feet. He started gliding to a door marked “Employees only”.

“I would follow him if I were ya,” Tara advised. “That man got a lot of power, Atlanta.”

I looked at Pam. 

“Obeying the sheriff is a good idea,” she said.

I shrugged and started following him. This was turning out to be a very interesting evening. Never in a hundred years would I have expected to meet a vampire sheriff. Kill one yes, definitely, but not meet one.

Northman walked through the door, leaving it open. Half-scared, I entered the room.

I felt a wind around me and ducked. Something slashed where I had just been. I turned and instinctively grabbed whatever had slashed the air. I grabbed, pulled and kicked something. But he was too fast. In a second, he had me around the waist, a knife pressed to my throat.

I tried to move out of his grip, my heart hammering my throat, but he held me securely and tightly.

“Let me go!” I hissed, struggling.

“What are you?” he demanded in a hiss.

“Let me go, dammit!”

“What are you?” he repeated.

“I won´t tell you anything if you do this to me!” I cried, trying to shove him, but it was like trying to move a boulder.

The blade dug a bit into my neck, but not deep enough to draw blood. I froze in his grip. “You move . . . . You die,” he whispered in my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me nostalgic... *sniffle* Takes me back to when I wrote from a first-person´s POV. LOL Please don´t be too harsh on me. T_T


End file.
